


fighting through the embers

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fire, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt John, Love, M/M, hurt lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: its was just a normal day at the office, but things can easily take a turn for the worst. One moment they are laughing and smiling the next they are looking death in the face.





	fighting through the embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“Is everyone out?” George yelled he scanned the crowd seeing if anyone was left in the burning building

“Everyone is here sir.” Jefferson said with a smile brushing off his jacket,

“I don’t see Alexander”

“He is talking to john and Lafayette i saw him don't worry.” 

“Okay good.” George turned to the building, it was getting very hot. “EVERYONE BACKUP-”  
He was interrupted by lafayette, hercules mulligan and john yelling something at him

“What is it boys?” when they stopped they were out of breath

“Alex...still...in there.” Georges heart stopped

“W-what!?”

“Alexander is still in there!” everything stopped for a moment, his son was still in there

“G-go tell the firemen!” they nodded and ran off, angry filled his body “JEFFERSON!”  
Thomas came running over, “yes sir?”

“Your fucking told me my son as out of the fucking fire!”

“H-he is.” Jefferson was looking nervous, 

“Then care to explain to me why John Gilbert and Hercules just told me in hysterics that he is still in the fire!”

“I-i-i-i”

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY SON!”

“N-no i swear, i-i-i was going to his o-office to get him b-but the roof in front of the door c-collapsed i tried to move it b-but Alex told me just leave him a-and not t-to let a-anyone else c-come in.” George nodded

“Just breathe Jefferson okay, its okay we are going to get him out don't worry.” Madison took Thomas to calm him down, George ran over to the firemen,

“Any news on Alex?” they all looked at each other 

“Sorry sir we can’t go in at the moment.” George couldn't believe his ears

“W-what!?”

“Yes i'm sorry president but I can’t send my men in there, they fire is to strong and the building is strictly unsound.”

“M-my son, son of the Mr. president, the secretary of treasury is in there d-d-dyeing and you are going to do nothing about it!”

“I'm sorry sir there is nothing we can do, to be honest he is most likely dead for carbon poisoning.”

“Go in and get my son out!”

“I am so sorry Mr. president but i can’t.” George didn’t know what to do, “Jefferson, how badly was his office?”

“Really bad sir.”  
John laf and herc came running over again. 

“Sir Alex is texting us, he is telling us the heat is becoming unbearable and the oxygen is running low. He says he loves us all and that he won't make it out, we need to go in and get him out!”

“The firemen won’t go in they say it's too dangerous.”  
That's when john turned around and ran into the fire, 

“JOHN!” Lafayette ran after him Hercules was about to follow but George stopped him, 

“No son don’t go in it's too dangerous.”  
John ran into the door hearing screaming behind him,

“JOHN!”

“Lafayette get out it's too dangerous!” 

“Says you!” it was so hot in there and hard to breath. There was a loud creaking noise,

“Get Out of the way!” lafayette pushed him to the side and a beam fell from the ceiling were the just were. 

“We need to get Alex now!” they ran through the fallen ceiling and burning walls to the stairs,

“john they are not stable!” 

“I don’t care we are getting Alex out of here!” john ran up the steps, he tripped and his arm falling onto a burning beam, he screamed in pain. 

“John we need to get out of here we are going to die!”  
John shook his head and turned it laugh with tears in his eyes,

“No lafayette, i am not going to let myself live knowing that i could have saved my best friend and finances life.”

“F-fine lets go” they ran down the hall, the corner that was supposed to be Alex's office door was hidden behind a bunch of burning wood. 

“ALEX ALEX ARE YOU IN THERE!”

from Alex:  
help me

 

“He is in there awake, We need to move it!” they tied to move the wood but it was too hot.

“What are we going to do john?”

“Ummmm, the ax in Washington's office!”

“John that is across the floor.”

“I know, i will be right back keep talking to Alex keep him alive.”

“JOHN NO-” he ran into the flame, 

“ALEX TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!”

from Alex:  
Week, tired, light headed, ribs hurt alot

“WHY?”

From Alex:  
Support beam fell on me, trapped, please just leave and save yourself

 

“NOT A CHANCE ALEX! KEEP TEXTING ME TO SHOW ME YOUR STILL THERE!” john came back holding ax, the texting bubble showed up on Alex's side but a text was never sent. he began to chop the wood down. He got to the door and kicked it in, to find Alex unconscious under the support beam. His head was bleeding a lot and he had severe burns all over his body. They lifted the beam up and slipped Alex out. They ran down the hall the jumped down the steps, lucky not hurting them self. Right as they were about the reach the door the whole doorway collapsed in. 

“Lafayette how are we going to get out.” john was shielding Alex from the falling rubble.

“Ummmm, the back door!”

“YES!” they ran back through the growing fire, they ran out the door. They instantly collapsed, the oxygen in the building was scarce. 

To g-wash:  
We are behind the building

From G-wash:  
Okay if your hurt don’t move ambulance is coming

To g-wash:  
We got alex

 

That was the last thing he remembers before passing out. 

 

When he woke up he was laying in a warm hospital bed, his arm was bandaged up long with some of his face. He had oxygen filtering into his lungs, laf was in a wheelchair next to him, along with Hercules and George Washington.

“John?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“I-i guess.” 

“What were you thinking?” Washington asked 

“I was saving my fiance that's what.” he winced in pain his chest really hurt. He turned it lafayette, “what you hurt?”

“A beam fell on our way out, broke my back.”

“You didn’t have to follow me.”

“But i did” he smiled,

“Alex?”

“He is recovering quite well, he hasn’t woken up yet but will. Broken ribs, back and leg but fine.”  
John smiled and layed back down, he fell asleep happy.

**Author's Note:**

> happy ending!!!!! i guess


End file.
